The Wedding
by TVDgirl4
Summary: Alaric's getting married! But to who?


_**I do not own the vampire diaries or any characters attached to it. **_

_**This is one of those times when you feel like a nuclear bomb has gone off and you feel the affects of it are just beginning.**_

_**-Enjoy this one-shot!**_

* * *

'ALARIC! WAKE UP! TODAY'S THE DAY!' Alaric woke to a beaming Elena, who was still holding the pillow she had used to wake him in her hands.

'Eurgh...coffee...' Alaric groaned. He had woken up with his usual need for caffeine before anything could really sink in.

'Right here.' Elena replied perkily before guiding his hands to a warm mug on his bedside.

Alaric took a sip before remembering he had forgotten to say good morning to someone.

He felt around next to him in his bed, expecting to feel a lump, signifying a person under the covers, to be there.

'Where's..?' He started to ask Elena before stopping short as the coffee woke him up. Was today the 15th? Was this his wedding day?

'You know where Ric, but right now, we have to get going- you pulled the short straw and now, you have to help set up the reception whilst your fiancee helps finish up the flowers to go in the church for the actual ceremony. Now hurry up and get your butt downstairs! You can shower and shave later, the sooner we get to Caroline to get our jobs, the sooner we can all be done and get on to the wedding. We are on a timer here, let's go!' Elena rushed out of his room excitably.

Once the teen had exited his room, Alaric sat up properly in bed and took a moment to collect his thoughts. He was getting married today. To his best friend. To his true love. The most amazing person in his life since Jenna.

A grin descended onto Alaric's face as he swiftly tugged an old t-shirt, which his fiancee didn't like and wanted him to throw out after today, over his head.

He thumped down the stairs, humming some random love song under his breathe as he went.

'Morning all!' He sang into the kitchen as he entered, Elena smiled in return with her own mug of coffee in her hands.

Jeremy moved his hand up into a half wave from the table as he scanned over the newspaper.

'Since it is a special day for me and everyone else that lives in this household, I would like to toast to the happiness of today, with coffee of course, and hope neither of you muck it up.' Alaric announced happily as he help his coffee mug up the same way you would normally hold up a wine glass for a toast.

'I will drink to that.' Elena clinked her mug with his before continuing, 'now, whose ready to get this show on the road?'

* * *

The day past in a blur and soon Alaric was standing outside the church door with his 'bridesmaids' for the day, Caroline, Bonnie, Rebekah and Elena.

The music started from inside and the doors swung open, Elena turned and gave Alaric a smile of encouragement before entering the church, exactly two beats after Bonnie, as Caroline had instructed.

Alaric took a deep breath before entering the church. A sea of people turned to look at him as he came in and Alaric was suddenly nervous.

He looked the picture of calm as he walked steadily down the aisle, but his eyes gave away his mad scramble to find his fiancee at the front of the church, standing next to the vicar.

As Alaric stood next to his soon-to-be husband, he felt a shiver of excitement run down his spine.

The ceremony passed with out a hitch, each looking into the others eyes as they stated their vows, both very much in love with the other.

'And now, to conclude this ceremony, I pronounce you husband and husband- you may kiss your groom!' The vicar smiled as he said it, seeing the passion the two had for each other showed him that they would go far together and live the rest of the days in peace and happiness.

Wasting no time after the vicar's final words, Alaric turned and crushed his lips to his new husbands own, a romantic motion to seal their ceremony of marriage for the day.

'I love you Alaric.' His fiancee muttered against his lips.

'I love you too, Elijah.' Alaric whispered back just as passionately.


End file.
